Had Enough
by crestfallen hostility
Summary: “He had been so close… So close to ruling the world, so close to becoming the God. Now what was he supposed to do, die? No. Light Yagami was not a coward. Still, he still did not understand it was over before he had begun.” Oneshot. Episode desc.


Title: Had Enough

**Title: **Had Enough

**Author:** Whispers in the Night

**Summary: "**He had been so close… So close to ruling the world, so close to becoming the God. Now what was he supposed to do, die? No. Light Yagami was not a coward. Still, he still did not understand it was over before he had begun." Oneshot of the last moments of Light Yagami,

**Rating:** M for language, character death and violence.

**A/N: **Yo there everyone. I finished death note, after almost a year of hiatus, and I was AMAZED at how it ended. We all knew Light was going to die, but the way it happened was just… amazing. The best ending to any anime I have seen yet. So here's my little crazed Kira, releasing itself onto this blank word document. The song is Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin

OOO

_**Milk it for all it's worth.  
Make sure you get there first.  
The apple of your eye.  
The rotten core inside.  
We are the prisoners.  
Things couldn't get much worse.  
**_

The men screamed, covering their heads with the only protection they had left. If they were going to die, then it felt no worse than anything else. Light Yagami did not, but looked ahead, eyes fixed on the silver Rolex watch wrapped tightly around his tan wrist. He could hear the ticking of the hands as they passed over every dash, inching its way to the huge twelve that lay directly above all of the other numbers. Then it struck.

Mikami watched, his eyes fixed on the god that he worshipped and his once ever growing smile fading into a fearful frown. What had he done wrong? No one was dead!

Matsuda looked up, sweat pouring over his dark brows. "We're… not dead yet. It's been over a minute and we're not dead!"

At that very moment, Light froze, brown orbs growing as small as peas. What… what was this?

"Didn't I tell you that no one was going to die?" stated Near, annoyed by the men's antics. Light just stared, hands trembling.

At this moment, the panting young man known as Mikami lifted his head, tears flowing down his cheeks. "BUT WHY?" He shrieked, fearing that Light may take the fault out on him. Hadn't he done the right thing? Everyone's name was on the notebook! "Why won't they die?"

Light's nouth dropped open slightly, never tearing his glance from the L-looking young boy. "God!" begged Mikami, but Light wasn't listening. "I did everything you told me!"

"RESTER, GEVANNI! TAKE HIM DOWN!" Near exploded, not letting the man let another word out. Obediently they rushed at Mikami, pinning him to the wall and tied his hands together with a pair of silver handcuffs. Mikami shrieked, trying to push them away Yet again, Light could only watch.

_**I've had it up to here, you know your end is near.**_

A notebook fell to the ground it's evil grace bringing back memories for both teams. Light looked down, watching as the pages flipped open to Mikami's most recent page. That had to be the real notebook! What was going on?

"Giovanni," said Near, gesturing to one of his body guards. "The note book, please." Govanni handed him the torn, abused pamphlet; the one that had created so much sorrow, so much hate. It was not Light's.

The young man watched hatefully as Near studied the parchment, playing with the pages as if toying with him. Near smirked, holding up a page with only a few names scrawled over the top. "If you didn't believe me, see for yourselves."

Light Yagami's name was not on that page.

Light cringed, hatefully. He was loosing his grip and he knew it. If he didn't thing fast, it would all be over. Again, he felt for the gentle watch, his savior. Still there.

"If that weren't enough," Near continued, ignoring Light completely, "Mikami also addressed you as God. It's settled."

Every fiber of Light's body trembled with fear and hate, and the young boy could do nothing more than stare at Near in total awe. The fan above the old shack creaked eerily, as if begging Kira to make his move. His dream was slipping away; he had to act now!

Light's body lost total control. "IT'S A TRAP!" he screamed, as if hoping this would change the Task Force's mind. "THIS WHOLE THING IS A SET-UP!"

Matsuda stared, not believing that their leader was acting so foolishly. Light never lost himself, but this whole thing had seemed to get to him. Eyes widening, it all finally came together.

Light was Kira!

"THIS IS ALL PART OF NEAR'S PLAN TO FRAME ME!" Yagami-Kun continued, pointing at Near as if his fingers would spear the boy's icy cold heart. "ISN'T IT A LITTLE ODD THAT NO ONE DIED AFTER HAVING THEIR NAME WRITTEN IN THE NOTEBOOK?!" Light was panting now; sweat dripping down his handsome forehead. Of course, he wasn't handsome any more. His eyes bulged out of their sockets, spit dripping from his chin, his teeth bared. "THIS PROVES IT'S A TRAP!"

None of his words made sense to anyone in that building, not even Near. Light was repeating himself, losing himself in the fact that he had been revealed. Near had seen a lot of criminals in his life, but Light was one of the worst. Tears fell from his eyes, his body shaking as he accused the boy. Near might have been younger, but he knew exactly how Yagami was feeling. This was also proof that he had been cornered, successfully. There was too much evidence to deny it. "I believe I had already told you that no one would die," he smirked, "because I modified the notebook."

The accused lurched foreword, a squeal of disapproval and fear releasing from his battered lungs. "NO! You… that…. That can't be…"

_**Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life**_

_**You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down**_

Near was only leading Light to the edge of a cliff, a cliff filled with pointed rocks and blood: his fate. "This is a setup," the boy whispered, thinking out loud for a change. "I DON'T KNOW THIS GUY!"

Mikami howled, sadness erupting from his heart. He had come so close, and know his God was denying him? Stray tears found their way down his cheeks, mixing with the blood he bore for Kira.

Aizawa put a hand on Light's shoulder, empathy swimming in his gut. "Light," he comforted, looking at his friend with eyes of a priest. "It's too late to deny it. You know Near has won." Inside, he knew that the Chief's son knew he was right, and his head lowered.

Light had come too far to lose now. He had tried so hard with L, and had tried so hard with Near. But Near had been one step ahead of him. No, Light had! Light had won! It was not over yet!

"Light…" Matsuda begged, falling to his knees in front of "Kira". "…Why?"

Light did not move, allowing his hands to be gently grabbed by one of Near's men. Was it really over? How could he get out of this? As the cold metal hit his wrist, Light began to panic.

_**I need some piece of mind**_

_**no fear of what's behind**_

"No! STOP IT!" He was at it again, pushing the strange man away. There had to be a way to escape. Light dashed for the exit, tripping over his shoe. Landing with a thud, he picked himself back up, blood on his knees. No, NO! Fuck it all!

Clinging to a wall, the deranged man looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was following him. They all just stared, amazed at his speed. Panting, his vision blurred, but he continued to hug the wall as if it were his only shield.

His eyes dashed to Near, face now covered with snowfall white bangs. "Light Yagami, L, _Kira_…" Near spoke with a calm tone, not looking anywhere by up. Gasping in fear, Light pushed his chest against the tin frame, breathing heavily. "It's over. You've lost the game."

He could only stare, only listen to his opponent speak of his "loss." Yes, Light had lost the battle, but he would win the war.

"This notebook here," Near continued, pulling out a damaged looking roll of parchment "Is actually the real one."

"No," he begged, anger and fear mixed together in one big gob in the pit of his stomach, "impossible!"

"I can see the Shinigami as well." At the word, Ryuk looked up, staring at Near with big, red eyes. "Hello, Mr. Shinigami."

Ryuk gave a smile. "Nice to meet you."

_Wait,_ Light thought, _If he can see Ryuk, then… it must be true._

"So tell me, Mr. Shinigami," said Near, playing with a stray, snowy lock. "If someone's name was written on a ripped off piece of paper, would they still die?"

Ryuk grinned. "Oh, yeah. 'Course they would."

How dare he! Light snarled. Ryuk was supposed to be on his side. Hate for the shinigami was added to the huge ball, and he felt his fingers dig deep into the metal.

"I though so. I bet you were able to use that to your advantage." Near placed his head down, as if reading the inscriptions to the book. "Light Yagami. _You _are Kira."

Curling his lip, Light thought of all the options he had. There were very few, but the piece of parchment in his watch would have to wait for now. Could he get out of this with revealing his real self? No, It was Mikami's fault!

"No," Near, interrupted. "You're mistaken. This was all thanks to Mellow." The child held up a doll of the man, a scar covering one eyes, red locks of plastic falling over his shoulders.

Light was dumbstruck. What? Mello?

Near flipped to a nearby page in the Death note, small letters and characters lining the top edge. It read what he had written, except he had not written it in that book! Her death was written one minute later. Mikami…

"G-god," stammered Mikami, his oily black locks covering up his huge eyes. "You told me you couldn't move freely. I… had to make sure… Takada was taken care of, wasn't that my duty to you—?"

"YOU IDIOT!" howled Light. "I gave you strict orders not to make ant unnecessary movements until today!" In the background Near listened, soaking up what Light was saying.

"Together," Near interrupted, "Mello and I could stand with L. Together we could surpass L." Pausing, he directed his focus back to Light. "And now, acting as one, we faced the Kira who defeated L and with solid evidence beat him at his own game." He smirked. "Let's see you try to talk your way out of this one, if you can."

Now Light was mad, madder than when he had almost been cornered by L, madder than when the cameras were placed in his home. The ground was dissolving, and it was headed straight at Light.

A silence came over the group, the fan creaking and groaning with every second that passed. Suddenly, the silence was broken with the sounds of choked sobs.

Light held his head, the sobs turning into giggles, and then full-blown laughter. His head was thrown back like a wolf, arms crooked at his sides in open fists. He howled to the ceiling, his evil cackle echoing throughout the room. Eyes had grown a dark red, lighting up the corner with a hazy, crimson color. "hahaha… ahaha.. AHAHAHAHAHA!"

He lifted his head, auburn eyes with the look of a murderer scanned the crowd. He's mad, Matsuda gasped, he's an insane, obsessed killer!

"_That's right,"_ whispered Light, standing straight, the smile never fading.

"I am Kira."

_**You think you've won this fight**_

Light smirked at Near. "And what can _you _do?" Saying nothing, Near only stared back in intense hate. "Kill me right here? Hear this." With that, Light threw back his head, grinning at the ceiling that held all of his memories. The notebook had been the best thing that had never happened to it. HE HAD TO MAKE THIS WORLD PURE! And now he had about to tell them all of his devious plan…

"I'm not only Kira but also… GOD OF THE NEW WORLD!" Aizawa was the first to react, baring his teeth in rage. Light lowered his head. "Kira has become the new law of the world we now live. He's the one who is maintaining order. _I have become Justice, the only hope for Mankind._"

Light opened his arms, exposing his backside. "Kill me? Is that really the right thing to do?"

"Since Kira's appearance six years ago wars have stopped, and global crime rates have been reduced up to seventy percent." Light cringed. "But it's not enough. This world is still rotten! And with too many rotten people…"

"Somebody has to do this! And when I first got that note book all those years ago, I knew I had to do it—_no_. I was the only one would could! I understood that killing people was a crime… THERE WAS NO OTHER WAY! THE WORLD _HAD_ TO BE FIXED!"

"On purpose, give it to me!" Light took a pause, shivering. "Only I could do it. WHO ELSE COULD HAVE DONE IT?"

Light was a broken man now, and everyone around him knew it. "I've come this far!" he begged, "would they have kept going?" Lowering his head, he whispered, "The only one… who can create a new world…"

"Is me."

_**You've only lost your mind.**_

OOO

His feet hurt, his chest hurt, his whole body ached. Blood dripped down his shoulder, his chest, out of the bullet wounds he had received back at the warf. He had been so close… So close to ruling the world, so close to becoming the God. Now what was he supposed to do, die? No. Light Yagami was not a coward. Still, he still did not understand it was over before he had begun.

It was over forever.

_**You had to have it all**_

He thought about Misa, his father, all those faces he had killed. Tears came to his eyes, but he brushed them away with a bloody hand. What had be become? A monster. A greedy, little selfish monster!

Fear ran though his chest, but he heard no footsteps following him. He didn't care any more about Kira, about the death note. If only had hadn't pick up that damn book in the first place. Curiosity killed the cat, eh?

His time was running out; he had to get somewhere safe. Life was over as he knew it, and eve if he survived, he would end up killing himself anyway. Stumbling his way to a old, neglected warehouse, he pulled the door open, pain racking his body.

_**  
well have you had enough?**_

Light took a step foreword, panting as he felt his blood level lower dangerously. His head started to spin, and he collapsed, eyes fluttering open and closed. NO! He had to succeed. Pushing himself back up, he crawled to the stairs, pulling himself up with his stronger hand. The wound opened, of course; fresh blood running out of the hole.

He collapsed on the stairs, his sobs mute to the outside world. Damn him… it was all over now. Too late. If only he hadn't been so naive, if only he had stopped. It was an impossible victory, something so Sisyphean it wasn't even funny.

Light had always been insecure. Even though he was the top ranking student of his school, never in his life had be felt powerful or even loved. Everyone had always been pushing him to succeed, even if he didn't want to. Maybe the Death Note had just been a way to make him feel important, less depressed… or maybe he just wanted to get back at all of those who had caused him suffering.

Either way, Light did not care anymore, nor would he ever. He knew he would die here whether he liked it or not. It was going to end the wrong way, the way that would make everyone sad. Should he just kill himself now? He stared to cry, softly at first, letting his heart adjust to the feeling of sadness. Soon he was bawling, tears streaming out uncontrollably. "No… NO!" He gasped, clenching his hair with his good hand. "No…"

**You greedy little bastard you..  
will get what you deserve.**

OOO

Above a great building, overlooking the city, sat a shinigami, its eyes bright red and smile twisted into an evil grin. He watched the man, running like there was no tomorrow. And for him, this was an accurate metaphor. "Well, Light," the shinigami spoke, "It looks like you've lost."

The man was walking towards a building now, limping and groaning. "Remember how in the beginning when we first met, I told you I would be the one writing your name in the notebook?"

Light was moving slowly, but fast enough for Ryuk's interest to be kept. There was something about Light that, no matter what he did, sparked excitement in the shinigami's heartless chest. "That is part of the agreement between a Shinigami who brings a notebook to the human world and the first himan who picks it up."

Light was struggling up the steps now, teeth bared and eyes clenched tightly closed. Ryuk cocked his head. "If they put you in prison, who knows when you'd die. And I don't want to lie around, waiting."

The train of blood was dimming now as Light struggled to reach the last step, huffing in sheer agony. "So," Ryuk sighed, "It's all over."

Light reached the final steps, staring at them in mock wonder. _"You'll die here."_

Ryuk picked up his pen, setting it on the gentle parchment of the Death Note. He watched his friend struggle to reach the top, knowing that it would never be so. Then Ryuk started to write.

_**When all is said and done,  
I will be the one**_

OOO

Light lie there, staring at the open window in the ceiling, missing Misa, his father, everyone. Nothing in his whole life compared to how he was feeling now. Hurt washed over him like a tsunami, and he wished that he were dead more than anything else.

Fortunately, that wish would come true to him.

A sudden pain rushed through his chest, and the boy's eyes opened, surprised. Then it was over, the shell of his body the only thing left on that day.

OOO

Three days later, Light was found at the base of the stairs. They say he didn't die from the wounds, but from a simple heart attack.

_**to leave you in the misery and**_

_**hate what you've become.**_


End file.
